Harry Potter et l'Enfant Sans Nom
by Le Chat Noir
Summary: La cinquième année du gang à Hogwarts -comme c'est intéressant ...- Un nouvel enfant magique commence son éducation dans le monde de la sorcellerie ... Un enfant sans nom, sans passé et sans voix. Un enfant chargé d'un message ... r/r
1. L'Enfant-Dragon

L'enfant sans nom Note de l'auteur : Histoire complètement en Français, mais pour faciliter la lecture à ceux qui ne sont pas français, les noms de lieux et de personnages seront en leur appellation originale. C'est-à-dire en Anglais. 

Dans la 5e année d'Harry, -eh oui, l'infâme intrigue de la 5e année ! Craignez, messires, gentes dames, craignez !- un nouvel enfant arrive à Hogwarts –ça, c 'est original !- Un enfant sans nom, sans passé et sans voix … un enfant chargé d'un message ... 

ATTENTION, cette histoire se termine sans que tout le mystère soit éclairci, c'est-à-dire qu'il sera laissé au lecteur lui-même de s'imaginer une solution valable. Une histoire comme j'aime en lire. En fait je ne sais pas très bien encore où elle va me mener. Enfin, pour tous ceux qui aiment les histoires bien complète où tout est à la fin expliqué scientifiquement et dans les moindres détails,vous auriez été prévenus. Je n'irai pourtant pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle se finit en queue de poisson, seulement avec une bonne dose de mystère et de Magie. J'espère pouvoir poster le 2e chapitre bientôt ! 

Je ne possède rien dans cette histoire. 

Harry Potter et l'Enfant Sans Nom   
par Le Chat Noir 

Chapitre 1 : L'Enfant-Dragon 

- _Stupefy !_

Sa baguette magique émit un jet de lumière blanche, et il roula sur le dos pour éviter une colonne de flammes que le Dragon crachait en sa direction, réussissant seulement à moitié. Il entendit la voix de plusieurs de ses collègues jeter le sort à l'unisson, et pour un instant tout ce qu'il put apercevoir fut le jaune d'ambre du regard vicieux de l'animal, qui ne traduisait qu'un désir, celui de tuer, qu'une envie, celle de détruire, qu'un besoin, la soif du sang, et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la fierté et la force légendaire de ces bêtes indomptables, avant de fermer les yeux, comptant les secondes qu'il savait le séparer du lourd son mat des corps tombant dans la fraîche herbe de la nuit et se reposant sur la puissance de la Magie.   
  
  


Lorsque Charlie Weasley se réveilla, ce fut pour se retrouver éclairé par une faible lumière qui cependant le fit cligner deux ou trois fois des yeux. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit d'abord que des images floues et qui semblaient danser la farandole, mais il se rendit bientôt compte qu'il était en fait couché sur son lit dans sa tente-maison, son bras gauche enveloppé dans des bandages et parfaitement incapable de faire un seul mouvement. Il soupira, mais ne se posa pas de question, se contentant seulement de tourner la tête de l'autre côté, et sombra bientôt dans un sommeil agité, troublé par un mal qui était probablement à l'origine des rêves étranges qu'il eut cette nuit là. 

_Deux yeux. Une paire d'oeil. Ou disait-on une paire d'yeux ? Il n'était plus sûr. D'ailleurs, aucun de ces mots ne semblaient convenables pour qualifier le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas penser. De temps en temps une douleur lacérante déchirait sa tête comme un éclair, et le moindre effort de sa part qui irait dans la simple direction d'une tentative de réflexion avait l'air de l'aggraver encore plus. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de visage, seulement des yeux, si brillants qu'ils semblaient être au bord des larmes. Gris. Argentés. Et loquaces dans leur silence. Il voulait demander qui, qui était-ce, pourquoi, il semblait que ses lèvres étaient scellés, non pas matériellement, mais aucun son ne pouvait en sortir. Il essaya de parler plus fort, mais le résultat ne fut qu'une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Il voulut bouger, avancer une main, mais s'aperçut qu'il devait rester aussi immobile qu'il ne pouvait parler. Cela venait d'un rang supérieur, mais il ne pouvait déceler l'origine de cet ordre suprême. Il se tint coi, et regarda la paire d'yeux encore plus intensément, cherchant une réponse dans leur profondeur même. Lentement, mais sûrement, le mal s'effaça, partit, le quitta, et bientôt il n'y en eut plus trace. Il fit un dernier effort pour se délivrer, mais celle-ci échoua lamentablement. Il n'y avait pas de chaînes, contre quoi pouvait-il résister ?_

Charlie se réveilla en sursaut, mais pourtant se trouva très calme et complètement maître de lui-même. Enfin, complètement n'était peut-être pas le mot à utiliser. Par exemple, il ne put jamais dire ce qui le poussa à se lever, même si il voyait parfaitement que la nuit dehors était d'un noir d'encre qui n'avait rien de précurseur de l'aube, mais il ne prit pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'horloge. La même force inconnue le convainquit d'enfiler son pantalon et une chemise, puis il entreprit d'ouvrir le rideau qui servait de porte à la tente pour se faufiler à l'extérieur. Il put apercevoir du coin de l'œil ses confrères, qui l'un après l'autre se montrait dans la clairière, sortant de leur habitats respectifs, cheveux en bataille prouvant qu'ils venaient aussi d'être tirés d'un profond sommeil, regardant autour d'eux, et aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vraiment comprendre pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi. Tout semblaient parfaitement calmes, mais pourtant ils étaient tous là, attendant, et se demandant, mais n'osant pas proférer une parole, de peur de briser l'harmonie qui pour une fois unissait la nuit. 

Charlie balaya le terrain du regard. Les bois alentours étaient silencieux, et les dragons, qui, il lui revint, était réveillés depuis un bout de temps déjà, mais, contrairement à l'habitude, ne bronchaient pas, semblaient figés dans un calme effrayant dans sa rare beauté. La forme de leur corps de feu faisait contraste avec la pénombre de la nuit, et semblait briller dans l'obscurité, tandis que leurs yeux lançaient leurs éclairs cruels de sauvagerie et d'indépendance. L'un d'eux baissa la tête, souffla silencieusement, mais ne cracha aucune flamme. Chaque dresseur les observait avec étonnement et fascination devant le spectacle. Un hibou laissât échapper un cri lugubre dans le lointain, et Charlie tourna les yeux dans cette direction. 

Soudainement, quelqu'un poussa un faible cri de surprise, qui ne suscita aucune agitation chez les Dragons, mais attira à lui tous les regards vers lui. Il tendait une main tremblante vers un point précis de l'enclos, et son regard fixe eut le don de mettre Charlie mal à l'aise. Il détourna les yeux, et les plissa pour essayer de percer la lumière presque aveuglante émanant des 'Chinese Fire-Balls'. Plusieurs de ses camarades avait aussi l'air d'avoir aperçu, car ils semblaient avoir tout oublié pour contempler un miracle. Lequel … 

Puis, Charlie le vit. Il le vit. Une petite tache blanche se détachant sur fond noir au milieu de flamboyantes lumières rouge-sang. Tous les dresseurs maintenant l'observait, frêle silhouette malingre et vulnérable, qui défiait du regard les créatures d'entres les plus dangereuses du monde. 

Quelqu'un, un enfant, avait pénétré dans l'enclos des Dragons.   


Note de l'auteur : L'avez vous aimé ? Enfin, une histoire en français de plus. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, en fait.   



	2. L'Enfant-Silence

L'enfant san nom deux Note de l'auteur : Dans ce chapitre, on voit Harry et compagnie apparaître !   


Harry Potter et l'Enfant Sans Nom   
par Le Chat Noir 

Chapitre 2 : L'Enfant-Silence 

Eric tapa du poing sur la table. 

« Mais c'est pas possible ! » Charlie soupira. Il était définitivement temps pour changer de chef. Trop coléreux et impatient. Pas bon pour des animaux aussi sauvages que ceux dont ils s'occupaient. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait un savoir extraordinairement étendu de toutes les races de Dragons. Et dans la situation présente, son emportement était compréhensible. 

Les plus courageux des dresseurs avaient tremblé à la perspective d'entrer dans l'enclos avec des Dragons éveillés et un enfant à sortir. Finalement quatre d'entre eux s'étaient décidés. Eric, Lawrence, le plus âgé et expérimenté dans le métier, Scott, un de ses amis, et lui-même. L'enfant n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement de résistance, mais on avait senti que son pas était plein de réluctance à quitter les 'Fireballs'. Il n'avait pas quitté ceux-ci des yeux pendant tout le chemin, et, fabuleusement, ils avaient baissé la tête sous son regard, et ne firent pas un mouvement pendant que les quatre hommes entraînaient l'enfant au loin. 

Maintenant ils étaient quatre sous la tente d'Eric. Il avaient voulu renvoyer Scott et Charlie, mais ce dernier avait tellement insisté qu'ils avaient cédé. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire ? La curiosité l'avait poussé, la curiosité toute simple, se plaisait-il à croire. Mais, qu'il le voulait où non, le fait était qu'il n'était pas encore débarrassé de cette force indéfinie qui l'avait possédé toute la nuit. Quel étrange filet était en train de se tisser, quel filet, qui jouait le rôle de l'araignée, et qui de la mouche ? 

Pendant l'heure qui venait de se passer, ils n'avaient rien réussi à tirer du garçon. Il était assis là, sur la chaise, et baissait les yeux, ce qui faisait tomber ses cheveux noirs dans ses yeux, sans paraître rien entendre, ni rien vouloir communiquer. On pouvait littéralement voir de la fumée sortant des oreilles d'Eric, Charlie commençait à s'ennuyer, et à se dire qu'après tout ce n'était pas une aussi grande affaire que ça, et Lawrence regardait le jeune garçon avec un mélange d'intérêt et de pitié, et il avait déjà plusieurs fois essayé un mouvement comme pour arrêter l'avalanche de mots de son supérieur. 

« Pour la dernière fois », demanda Eric, sur le ton de quelqu'un qui en avait ras le bol et qui commençait à déborder, «Quel. Est. Ton. Nom. » L'enfant ne répondit rien, se contentant de garder son attitude prostrée. Eric s'arrachait les cheveux. 

« Merde. Pas d'autre mot. Merde. » Ces deux jurons n'eurent pas plus d'effet sur l'enfant que s'il eut été fait de marbre. Mais cette fois le vétéran sembla avoir pris une décision. Il s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon. 

« Allons, allons. Vous voyez bien qu'il est effarouché. Qui sait d'où y' vient ? C'est un enfant sauvage, y' faut pas le presser. Y' vous viendrait à l'idée, vous, d'aller questionner un dragon énervé ? » Charlie tendit l'oreille. Eric se raidit et sembla avaler sa rage. 

« D'accord. Je vous laisse l'affaire. J'en ai eu assez pour ma part. Au revoir. Bonne nuit. » Il sortit. Charlie et Lawrence se regardèrent, puis Charlie haussa les épaules, et s'approcha lui aussi de l'enfant, qui tout ce temps garda les yeux baissés. Le vieux dresseur se pencha devant lui et commença à parler. 

« Qui es-tu ? » Cette méthode ne réussit pas plus que l'autre. 

« As-tu un nom ? » Charlie était sur le point de protester contre l'apparente inutilité de cette question est de la réponse certaine, mais il fut arrêté net. L'enfant secoua la tête. Lawrence regarda son confrère ébahi avec un air de triomphe. 

« Sais-tu qui tu es ? » A nouveau il secoua la tête. 

« Bon. Maintenant, pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ? Ce n'est pas si dur que ça, quand même, on va pas te manger ! » Même résultat. L'enfant secoua la tête, mais cette fois très lentement. Soudain, il leva les yeux, et ils rencontrèrent ceux de Charlie. Pour une fraction de seconde seulement, mais ce fut assez pour les reconnaître, et aussi pour sentir encore une fois cette sensation de malaise et d'immobilité forcée qu'il avait déjà expériencée. 

« M'est avis qu'il est muet. » Lawrence leva la tête. 

« Pardon ? » 

« Je pense que s'il ne répond pas, c'est peut-être parce qu'il ne peut pas. » Il observa l'enfant pendant quelque secondes, caressant sa barbe et hochant la tête. 

« Oui, peut-être. Pas si bête, hein, Charlie ? » 

« Sais-tu parler ? » Nouvelle réponse négative. Cette fois, ce fut Charlie qui prit la parole. 

« As-tu une famille ? » Même résultat. 

« Tu parles aux Dragons ? » Pour la première fois, le garçon aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête et leva les yeux, mais Charlie n'éprouva pas cette rigidité dans les membres des autres fois. Etait-c'à cause de l'indéfinissable lueur passionnée et vivante qui l'habitait à la place de l'ancienne et triste torpeur ? 

« A ton avis, est-ce-qu'il pourrait être un élève d'Hogwarts ? » 

« Peut-être. Il a l'air assez grand. Mais il n'a pas réagit, alors peut-être que c'est tout simplement un Muggle. » Charlie secoua vigoureusement la tête. 

« Non. Sûrement pas. Penses-tu qu'un Muggle aurait pu rester dans la cage aux Dragons sans être déchiqueté en moins de trois secondes ? » 

Le vieux se campa devant l'enfant et releva son menton avec une main ferme, dont il avait l'habitude. 

« Connais-tu Hogwarts ? » Le regard sans expression et interrogateur du jeune interlocuteur lui répondit assez bien. Lawrence eut un de ses rares gestes d'impatience. 

« Sais-tu quelque chose, à la fin ? » Charlie trembla légèrement. Les yeux de l'enfant s'était agrandis démesurément, et l'éclair d'effroi paniqué qui les avaient traversé fit l'effet d'un courant d'air froid sur les deux dresseurs. Il hocha la tête lentement et agrippa la manche de Charlie frénétiquement, comme désespérément de dire quelque chose, mais ne pouvait manifestement pas. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard. 

« Tu penses que c'est un sorcier, alors ? » Charlie hocha la tête. 

« Sûrement. Il doit être né de famille Muggle. Le mutisme peut-être soigné par la Magie, mais seulement à la naissance. Si ses parents l'avait su, ils l'auraient sûrement fait. Il faudra l'envoyer à Hogwarts peut-être. Il ne recevra pas de lettre s'il ne connais même pas son nom lui-même. » 

Les deux dresseurs échangèrent un regard entendu.   
  
  


Harry Potter franchit le seuil de la Grande Salle, accompagné de ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, et aussi, malheureusement, suivi d'un groupe de Serpentards (Slytherins) sur sa gauche. Mais, bientôt, le groupe d'élèves bruyants et en pleine effervescence se sépara en quatre et chacun s'assit à sa table respective, Harry entre Ron et Hermione et Ginny s'était placée face à son frère. La longue file de nouveaux tremblants et inquiets attendait en chuchotant. Ron grogna. 

« Zut. Il y a beaucoup de nouveaux cette année. » Hermione leva un sourcil. 

« Et alors ? » 

« Ben, plus de nouveaux égal cérémonie plus longue, égal plus de temps avant le dîner. » Les deux autres rirent de bon cœur. 

« Tu penses qu'à ça, de toute façon. Manger, manger, manger. » 

« Résultat, j'ai encore grandi de quatre centimètres cet été. » Harry pointa vers lui un doigt triomphant. 

« Haha ! J'en ai pris six ! » Hermione leur imposa le silence en leur touchant les bras. McGonaggal venait en effet d'apporter le Choipeaux. (Sorting Hat) Elle avait l'air insure d'elle-même. Elle se racla la gorge, et s'apprêta à appeler. 

« Avist, Nathalie ! » eut l'honneur de devenir la première Serredaigle (Ravenclaw) de l'année, pendant que la talbe explosait en applaudissements. 

« Je me demande ce qu'il y aura au menu ? » 

« Tais toi, Ron ». 

Les deux élèves suivants furent choisis pour être Poufsouffles (Hufflepuff), et Gryffondor acceuilli « Dreaston, John ». « Grindad, Eleanor » devint une Serpentard, ainsi que « Hervan, Thomas ». « Gustaw, Lucie » marchait vers le plateau, lorsqu'Hermione attira l'attention des deux autres sur la table des professeurs. 

« He, vous voyez, là, il y a un enfant à la table des professeurs ! » Ron eut un geste comme pour chasser une mouche. 

« Mmh. » Les deux garçons restèrent captivés par la Cérémonie et ne prêtèrent aucune attention à elle. « Pendvald, Genevieve » devint une Gryffondor. 

« Geneviève, ce n'est pas un nom Anglais, ça. » Hermione se dit à elle-même. 

Trois enfants de suite devinrent des Serpentards, et Ron fronça les sourcils. Heureusement pour son humeur, les deux suivants furent des Gryffondors. Ensuite il y eut encore quatre Serredaigle, deux Poufsouffles, trois Gryffondors, le même nombre de Serpentard, et la cérémonie eut l'air d'être finie. Ron soupira d'aise, et Dumbledore se leva. 

« Cette année, nous avons à Hogwarts l'occasion d'accueillir un élève spécial. On ne sait pas exactement d'où il vient, » Il marqua une légère hésitation. « ni son nom, ni sa famille. … » Il fut ici interrompu par l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Nul n'aurait su dire lequel. 

« Et pourquoi on lui demande pas ? » Dumbledore sourit. 

« Je remercie Mr.Weasley de son obligeante proposition, mais il est à porter à votre connaissance que cet enfant est muet, et que nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas le soigner. Je reprends. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il possède sûrement des pouvoirs, et nous vous demandons de bien l'accueillir, quelque soit la Maison dans laquelle vous êtes et il sera. » A ce moment l'enfant au cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris s'avança, et Ron et Hermione sentirent tout deux Harry se raidir sur sa chaise. Ginny poussa un petit cri de surprise. 

« Harry, ça va ? » Ron le secoua par le bras, sans obtenir de résultat apparent. 

« Ginny ? » Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent jusqu'à la taille de soucoupes. Sa voix était un peu tremblante, et il avala sa salive. 

Par dessus la table, leurs deux mains se rencontrèrent et se serrèrent frénétiquement. Ils murmurèrent en même temps, d'une voix à peine audible. 

« Riddle. »   
  


Note de l'auteur : AH ! N'abandonnez pas ! Je vous promets que ça ne va pas évoluer en une histoire de Gary True avec l'enfant étant un parent de Voldemort. Promis, juré, croix de fer, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer. Voilà. Maintenant, faites moi une faveur et « reviewez ».   



	3. L'Enfant-Souvenir

L'enfant sans nom trois Note de l'auteur : Le chapitre le plus long jusque là. Un flashback de le part de Ginny, et toutes les personnes qui ont été touchés gravement ou moins pendant la période de gloire de Voldemort commencent à agir d'une façon bizarre …   
  


Harry Potter et l'Enfant Sans Nom   
par Le Chat Noir 

Chapitre 3 : L'Enfant-Souvenir 

« Quoi ? » Ron et Hermione avaient des airs de stupéfaction sur le visage. « Qu'est ce que Riddle vient faire là dedans ? » Harry avala sa salive de nouveau, et bégaya. 

« Je rêve ou ce garçon est un parfait sosie de Tom Riddle ? » Ginny acquiesça lentement. 

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire le contraire mais malheureusement tu ne rêves pas. » Harry continuait de regarder l'enfant avec une sorte de fascination morbide, et ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du plateau sur lequel il était assis avec le Choixpeaux lui couvrant presque entièrement la tête. Avec dans ses yeux une étrange fixité qui donnait à son regard un vague inquiétant, il avait l'air oublieux du reste du monde. Ginny était dans le même état, avec en plus une pâleur de mort qui dénotait son expérience passée. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard inquiet, et Ron jeta de plus un regard désapprobateur aux deux mains serrées au-dessus de la table et qui semblaient tout à fait oubliées. Le Choixpeau ne se prononçait pas sur la Maison du garçon, et on pouvait dire que les quatre jeunes étaient suspendus à ses moindres paroles. 

Harry ferma les yeux. Les images défilaient avec une vitesse effrayante derrière ses paupières closes, créant un effet de tourbillon, mais il pouvait voir chaque image avec une vividité frappante, et revivait chaque moment de ce jour quand il avait fait face au jeune Riddle, à la personnification de son pire cauchemar, qui lui était en même temps extraordinairement semblable. Il refit face au Basilic, il reprit en main le journal maudit, il réentendit la voix de l'adolescent, une voix insinuante et persistante. Il sentit de nouveau la sensation de puissance qui lui filait dans les veines lorsqu'il avait senti l'Epée de Gryffondor dans ses mains, et de nouveau sa cicatrice explosa de douleur, … 

'SERPENTARD !' 

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Sa cicatrice n'était plus douloureuse. Ses mains étaient vides, à l'exception de celle de Ginny. Il la laissa aller avec presque un rejet, semblant venir de s'en apercevoir. Ron leva les yeux aux ciel, et soupira. Tous deux rougirent , ce qui leur fit regagner leur couleur normale, vue la pâleur extrême qu'ils avaient atteinte, mais restèrent captivés par la contemplation de l'enfant muet. Il venait d'enlever le Choixpeau, et se dirigeait à présent vers la table des Serpentard, qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Dumbledore se leva de nouveau avec un sourire forcé et un regard nerveux jeté rapidement vers le nouvel élève. 

'Et j'aimerais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Potions, Mlle.Dubarry, qui vient de recevoir son diplôme de l'Académie de Beauxbatons.' Une jeune femme au regard fuyant jeta un sourire nerveux à la ronde, et sembla devenir encore plus invisible sur sa chaise. Son peu de cheveu brun était rassemblé en une queue de cheval et ses yeux noisettes étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commun. 

'Professeur Snape va désormais vous enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.' Des murmures étonnés, fâchés ou plus surpris selon les cas coururent dans la Salle. Harry portait le masque parfait de l'exaspération, et Ron en faisait une très bonne imitation. 

'Snape ? Défense ? Non ! Mon sujet favori !' 

Hermione acquiesça violemment de la tête. Un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard leur aurait montré la même agitation confuse parmi leurs rangs, d'élèves protestant en chuchotements indignés. Malfoy lança un bras dédaigneux dans la direction générale de la table des professeurs, et dit quelque chose sur laquelle toute la table sembla tomber d'accord. Dumbledore rappela les élèves à l'ordre avec un raclement de gorge. 

« Bien sûr, comme chaque année, la Forêt Interdite est toujours interdite. Et trois objets ont été ajoutés à la liste de Mr. Filch. Si elle intéresse l'un d'entre vous, elle peut-être consultée dans son bureau. Les visites à Hogsmeade sont autorisées aux troisièmes années et plus avec une signature. » Il marqua une légère pause. 

« Sur une note plus lugubre, je dois, même si certains d'entre vos parents pensent vous protéger en vous cachant la vérité, vous considérer comme assez grands et responsables pour la connaître. Vous devez prendre connaissance, du fait que Voldemort est de retour. » Un frisson courut dans la salle à la mention de ce nom, qui avait auparavant été plongée dans un silence de mort. « Pour mieux vous préparer contre ce que nous considérons être une menace continuelle contre vos vies, nous avons, pour cette année, doublé le nombre d'heures de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et les Quatrièmes années ou plus auront accès libre à la partie Interdite de la Bibliothèque, que nous avons décidée utile pour une connaissance plus profonde et complète des Dangers que représentent la Magie noire et les Forces Obscures. » Il se tut, mais les élèves ne profitèrent pas de la pause pour discuter, prenant leur temps pour assimiler le choc et digérer les informations. 

« En contrepartie, nous tiendrons cette année de nouveau un Bal, en raison de l'énorme succès qu'à été celui de l'année dernière. Il sera ouvert, comme d'habitude, au quatrièmes années ou plus, et prendra place au cours des vacances de Février. Sur ce, je n'aurais plus qu'exactement deux mots à vous dire. Cornish Pixies. » Il se rassit, souriant faiblement, et tapotât la table à côté de son assiette trois fois. Toutes les personnes présentes suivirent son exemple. Le festin était ouvert. 

Ron regardait son assiette d'un air hébété. « Franchement, non seulement il nous donnent Snape comme professeur pour mon sujet favori, mais en plus, en plus ils nous le mettent deux fois plus que nous l'avions avant ! » Il enfourna trois bouchées de pommes de terres avant de reprendre. « Soyons heureux que ce ne soit pas les cours de Potions qu'ils doublent. » Hermione piqua un bout de viande qu bout de sa fourchette, et, en le tenant au niveau de ses, yeux, l'examina intensément comme si il pouvait lui révéler le secret de l'univers. « Ce n'est pas encore le sujet qui m'énerve, mais le professeur. Si cette année ils nous collent en plus les Serpentards avec Rogue en Défense, soyez assuré que je n'aurai plus aucun plaisir à ces leçons. » Ron la regarda avec des yeux globuleux. 

« Hermione a dit qu'elle n'aime pas une matière scolaire ! L'Apocalypse est proche ! » Hermione leva ses yeux aux ciel, et mâchât son bout de poulet lentement, avec attention. 

Harry gardait ses yeux fixés sur l'enfant qui en ce moment était à la table des Serpentard, souriant faiblement avec un compagnon de table plus âgé passant un bras autour de son dos, disant quelque chose qui fit trembler la table de rire, et Malfoy renchérissant, ce qui les fit redoubler. Il ferma les yeux, bloquant le bruit des conversations frivoles, de vacances et de béguins, et essayât de se concentrer. Sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il ignorait que ce qu'il cherchait si désespérément, c'était un souvenir heureux ...   
  
__

_'Et cette année, le Tableau d'Honneur est décerné à Tom Riddle, préfet, 'Head Boy', passant ses examens de dernière années avec 19 N.E.W.T.S., 110% sur toutes les matières, et détenant le record mondial du score le plus haut à un examen de passage !'___

_La salle entière explosa en applaudissements, spécialement la table la plus éloignée de l'estrade des Professeurs, qui était celle des Serpentards. Un adolescent, plutôt grand, avec ses cheveux noirs de jais tombant dans ses yeux qui avaient la froideur de l'acier et un air d'arrogance et d'amusement mâtiné d'un semblant d'émotion se leva calmement, passa parmi les cris de joie de ses camarades, ses mouvements élégants glissants sur le sol de marbre. Quand il atteignit l'estrade et qu'il posa le pied sur la première marche, la salle se tut comme par enchantement, après quelques murmures de trop par-ci par là. Le directeur de l'époque, Professeur Dippet, lui tendit le morceau de parchemin qui voulait tant dire et lui administra une tape chaleureuse dans le dos, lui adressant un sourire amical. Le jeune diplômé resta un instant immobile, le dos tourné à ses camarades, contemplant avec un léger tremblement des mains le fruit de sept années d'efforts assidus et d'acharnements. Lentement, il se tourna vers la salle, les yeux toujours fixés sur le parchemin. Puis, soudainement, il releva les yeux, brillants de fierté et un soupçon de l'ancienne suffisance retournée, levant le diplôme au-dessus de sa tête et presque poussant un cri de triomphe.___

_De nouveau, ses camarades éclatèrent en acclamations de joie. Les professeurs frappaient des mains et souriaient d'un air encourageant, tous portant dans leurs yeux un air de fierté. Tous sauf un. Le plus vieux d'entre eux, avaient un air vaguement soupçonneux, mais cet air se perdait dans l'enthousiasme général.___

_Le jeune homme salua, et pointa sa baguette à sa gorge, se préparant au discours annuel du diplômé avec Honneurs._   
__

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, s'asseyant sur son lit à quatre-rideaux. _Un rêve … _Passant sa main sur son front, elle sentit sa sueur moite couler sur ses doigts tremblants. Elle se couvrit les yeux. _Un rêve qui fut réel … il y a cinquante ans. Un moment, qu'elle contemplait avec des yeux admiratifs il n'y avait pas trois ans … Un jeune homme, qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami … Son seul ami…_

L'obscurité qui régnait dans le dortoir oppressait sa respiration. Elle devenait de plus en plus coupée, saturée, et elle entrouvrit la bouche pour pouvoir respirer à son aise. _Une image …_ La pénombre lui tournait la tête … _Une voix familière …_ Une autre occupante du même dortoir soupira dans son sommeil. Les larmes lui vinrent au yeux à force de se sentir étouffée. _Des yeux froids comme l'acier, calculateurs, précis …_Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, si longtemps contenu, comme un oiseau s'envolant de sa cage. _Mais tellement enjôleurs …_ Une lumière s'alluma dans le noir. _Guidait ses pas …_

'Ginny ?' Une voix inquiète résonna dans le silence. Mais elle n'entendait pas. Elle commença à se balancer dans son lit, d'avant en arrière, d'avant en arrière … _Un reflet argenté … _Les rideaux jusque là clos de son lit furent violemment tirés. _Ennemis de l'Héritier …_ Deux mains la saisirent par derrière, et elle n'opposa aucune résistance._ Prenez garde …_   
  


Ron jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps, et de choc aspergea la feuille et du même coup la table de jus de potiron, qu'il, malheureusement pour Hermione, qui se trouvait en face de lui, était en train de boire, puis portant les deux mains à sa gorge, toussa comme si sa fin était venue. 

« Défense ? Charmes ? Transfiguration ? Herbiologie ? Quatre cours avec les Serpentards ? Et ils attendent de nous que nous survivions à cet Enfer jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Et regarde moi ça ! Premier cours, Charmes ! » Il passa sa manche sur son visage, ce qui eut pour résultat d'étaler encore plus le liquide orange sans rien faire pour le sécher. 

« Ron. » Hermione avait cette voix calme et menaçante qui avait toujours le privilège de faire que Ron pensa à McGonnagal quand elle la prenait. « Est-ce-que j'ai déjà mentionné tes dégoûtantes manières à table ? » Ron grogna. Seamus essaya vainement de cacher un sourire derrière une tranche de toast. 

« Typique. » Malheureusement pour lui Hermione avait un sens de l'ouïe très acéré. Elle fronça les sourcils. 

« Typique quoi ? » Seamus rougit légèrement, pendant, cette fois, c'était au tour de Ron de se ouvrir le visage d'une main pour résister à un besoin étonnamment urgent d'éclater de rire, avec un résultat peu convainquant. 

Heureusement pour les trois, à ce moment même, Harry faisait irruption dans la salle. Il était pâle comme un linge, et ses cheveux n'avaient manifestement pas rencontré une brosse ce matin là. Non que cela faisait une grande différence. Il n'avait pas pris ses lunettes, et, après avoit jeté un regard nerveux vers la table des Serpentards, baillât à plusieurs reprises avant d'aller s'installer à la table des Pouffsouffles, à côté d'un garçon roux. 

''our, Ron'. L'autre le regarda d'un air étrange. 

'Comment ?' Harry, ne reconnaissant pas la voix de son ami, se pencha plus près pour examiner son visage, puis reconnut son erreur. 

'Et merde.' Il se leva, trébucha sur le pied d'une chaise, et faillit s'étaler sur le pot à lait, avant d'arriver à sa place normale, non sans s'être cogné dans un certain nombre de personne sur le chemin. Il s'assit lourdement. 

'Est-ce-que quelqu'un a la moindre idée pourquoi diable le monde semble quelque peu difforme devant mes yeux ce matin ?' 

'Tes lunettes, Harry.' Il soupira, puis se leva de nouveau. 

'Et zut, de zut, de zut.' Ron attrapa la manche de sa robe. 

'Attends, je vais les prendre pour toi. On ne veut pas plus de chaos dans cette salle dans les prochaines dix minutes.' Harry s'écroula sur sa chaise de nouveau, murmurant une réponse. Mais Ron était déjà parti. Il piqua littéralement du nez dans son assiette, ses sourds ronflements se faisant bientôt entendre. Hermione le regarda avec un air de pitié, puis soupira en mordant dans une tranche de bacon. 

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ron était de retour avec les lunettes. Il essaya de les enfiler sur le nez de Harry, toujours endormi, mais s'apercevant que c'était une tache impossible, les posa simplement sur la nappe à côté de lui, et s'assit à côté d'Hermione, prenant soin de replier sa robe sous lui. 

'Tu sais pas où est Ginny ?' Elle secoua la tête. 

'Aucune idée. Mais si elle est dans le même état que lui, on ferait mieux de la laisser dormir, non ?' Il aquiesca, regardant toujours son meilleur ami. A ce moment, un lourd 'crash' se fit entendre du côté de la porte, suivi par un gémissement et quelques éclats de rire. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers ce point de la Salle. 

Neville s'était étalé par terre sur le sol de marbre près de la table des Serpentards, plus exactement la place de Malfoy, dont la jambe était tendue d'une façon qui la rendait hautement suspecte d'un croc en jambes au Gryffondor. Ses compagnons avaient éclaté d'un rire servile et gras qui fit trembler Ron et Hermione de dégoût, et lui-même souriait, ce qui était tellement rare à voir sur son visage extraordinairement pâle que c'était indubitablement le signe d'une grande jubilation intérieure. Haussant les épaules, il tendit une main molle à l'autre garçon, toujours par terre, semblant pour l'aider à se relever. Neville la regarda pendant une seconde, mais ne la prit pas. Il se releva lui-même, ce qui lui valut une deuxième chute après avoir marché sur le bas de sa robe, et une fois debout, il dépoussiéra celle-ci d'un geste de la main, et s'avança vers sa propre table sans un autre regard vers le Serpentard. Les autres élèves se désintéressèrent progressivement de l'affaire, et les murmures désordonnés revinrent. 

Neville s'assit avec un grand bruissement de sa robe trop grande pour lui et son premier mouvement fut de renverser la jarre de jus de potiron en tendant la main vers les œufs brouillés. Tout le monde autour de lui, c'est-à-dire Ron, Hermione, et Seamus se levèrent promptement pour éviter la cascade de liquide poisseux. Comme il essayait vainement de l'essuyer avec un mouchoir ridiculement petit, Hermione tira sa baguette, murmura quelques mots, et un jet de lumière bleuâtre jaillit de la pointe de sa baguette, séchant la nappe instantanément. Ron et Seamus se penchaient sur Harry, qui était finalement réveillé, et étaient dans le processus de sécher ses robes, comme il n'avait pas pu se lever à temps. Neville s'écroula de nouveau sur sa chaise, tenant sa tête dans ses mains. 

'Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui … Je n'arrive plus à rien faire …' Hermione, Ron, Seamus et d'autres Gryffondors qui avaient vu la scène échangèrent des regards entendus, et comme il tendait à nouveau la main pour essayer d'attraper un toast, cette fois, Hermione et Ron le devancèrent rapidement, lui mettant une assiette pleine sous son nez, clairement espérant éviter de cette façon un nouveau désastre. Harry le regarda d'un air compatissant, hochant la tête en compréhension, rencontrant son regard perdu avec le sien hagard. Le courant passait. 

'Alors, Harry, tu ne veux pas manger ?' Il secoua la tête. 

'Non, non. Pas faim. Mal dormi.' Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air de dire « Sans blague ! » 'Où est Ginny ?' Ron haussa les épaules. 

'Aucune idée. Elle n'est pas descendue manger ce matin.' Harry ne répondit pas. Si elle a eu à passé par ce que j'ai expériencé cette nuit, pas étonnant. Il se versa calmement un verre de lait, essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains et de ne pas en renverser sur la table, ne réussissant qu'à moitié. Elles n'étaient toujours pas stables, et il eut à tenir son verre avec les deux mains pour pouvoir le porter à ses lèvres. Pendant qu'il prenait une longue gorgée rafraîchissante, un éclair de cheveux d'un noir à l'éclat bleuté accrocha son regard ; il toussa dans son lait et en aspergea la table ainsi que ses lunettes. Les enlevant rapidement, il les essuya sur la nappe et les remit sur son nez. N'y voyant pas plus, il les enleva de nouveau, puis s'aperçut que la nappe était aussi sale qu'elles, et recourut à un mouchoir de table. 

Lorsqu'enfin il put y voir clair, ce qu'il vit n'avait pourtant aucune raison de l'inquiéter. L'enfant aux yeux gris s'était assis calmement à une place vide loin des autres élèves, et répondait aux salutations par des regards qui ne souriaient pas, ce qui eut bien vite pour résultat d'éloigner tout le monde. Soupirant, Harry reprit la contemplation de son breuvage, qu'il n'avait plus du tout envie d'avaler. Le posant sur la table brutalement, il réussit à en renverser la moitié. Il secoua la tête d'un air de ne pas comprendre. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle crise de maladresse. 

Le cri outragé de Ron quand Seamus versa du lait dans son verre de jus après une discussion qui dépassait les bornes de la politesse ne le dérangea en rien. 

A ce moment, l'habituelle nuée d'hiboux matinaux arriva au dessus de sa tête. I leva les yeux, cherchant instinctivement Hedwig, mais se rappelant une seconde après qu'il avait peu de chances de recevoir une lettre, vu le nombre dérisoire de ses correspondants. Qui d'autres que Sirius, Prof. Lupin peut-être ? Quand tout les volatiles eurent trouvés leurs destinataires, son regard tomba sur Malfoy, qui était occupé à montrer à la ronde une nouvelle cape de soie qu'il venait de recevoir, d'un vert tellement foncé qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour du noir. Malfoy. Quel crâneur. 

Il avait toujours ses yeux tournés dans la direction de son ennemi, même s'il ne le regardait plus depuis quelques minutes déjà, lorsqu'il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Sursautant, il exécutât un tour de 180° sur lui-même, avec comme résultat de renverser la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, et se retrouver debout devant ce qui lui semblât au premier abord être un seul rideau de toile d'un bleu violacé. Gêné, il se pencha pour remettre sa chaise sur pieds, et dans le même mouvement leva les yeux vers le visage qui complétait le corps qu'il avait vu. Comme il s'en doutait, il rencontrât le regard bleu glacial de Dumbledore, qui avait perdu un peu de sa vivacité habituelle, et avait l'air fatigué et lassé. Une espèce de malaise embarrassant s'éleva en lui par ce contact, et il l'évitât soigneusement, après avoir juré contre lui-même pour sa faiblesse. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que plusieurs des plus craints et puissants des sorciers de toutes générations avaient perdus contrôle et s'étaient déclarés vaincus, rien que sous l'empire de ces yeux là. Le vieux directeur fixait son regard quelque part derrière la tête d'Harry, et ne le regardait pas directement non plus. Il prit la parole d'un air sérieux. 

'Weasley désirerait vous parler.' 

Harry leva un sourcil d'un air surpris, ainsi que Ron et Hermione dont l'attention avait été attirée. 

'Ron ? Mais il est ici.' 

L'expression du vieux sorcier s'assombrit encore. 

'Mlle. Ginny Weasley.'   


Note de l'auteur : Reviewez, s'il-vous-plaît ! Il n'y a déjà pas beaucoup de personnes qui lisent ces histoires en français, alors, pleeeeeaaaaase ? Je prévois d'orienter cette histoire vers du Harry/Ginny. Des idées tout le monde ? Sur quelle personalité je pourrais donner à Mlle.Dubarry ? C'est aussi, comme chacune de mes histoires, quelque chose d'assez noir et sombre. J'ai maintenant une assez bonne idée de l'intrigue, et de ce qui va se passer. Mais je suis toujours ouverte aux suggestions !   



	4. Pour l'instant sans titre

L'enfant sans nom quatre Note de l'auteur : Bon, je ne considère pas ce chapitre aussi bon que les autres. Lisez le pour savoir ce qui ce passe !   


Harry Potter et l'Enfant Sans Nom   
par Le Chat Noir 

Chapitre quatre : Sans titre 

Harry faillit tomber à la renverse. 

« Ginny ? » L'expression du Directeur ne changea pas. Il se contentât d'acquiescer d'un bref mouvement de tête, et fit signe au garçon médusé de le suivre, ce qu'il fit sans résister. Il se tourna cependant d'abord vers ses amis. 

« Bon ben, on se verra en cours ! » Puis il emboîtât le pas au vieux magicien. Ce ne fut que losqu'ils furent arrivé dans les couloirs qui menaient à l'infirmerie qu'il osa prendre la parole. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Il leva les yeux vers le visage grave de Dumbledore. Il crût voir une lueur inquiète y briller, mais se dit bientôt que cela devait être un jeu de lumière sur ses lunettes. 

« On ne sait pas exactement. Ses camarades l'ont amenée à l'infirmerie pendant la nuit, disant qu'elle avait réveillé tout le dortoir avec ses pleurs. Elle semblait être dans un état délirant, et tout ce qu'on put tirer d'elle sans mettre Poppy dans un état de fureur, ce fut ce qu'elle murmurait dans son sommeil. Avez-vous eu, Potter, des rêves concernant … » Il regarda ; son élève d'un air inquisiteur. Harry finit pour lui. 

« Riddle ? » Dumbledore hocha la tête. Harry se sentit de nouveau se ratatiner sur lui-même. Il se racla la gorge. 

« Euh … En effet, cette nuit … » Mais ils étaient arrivés à la porte de l'infirmerie, et Dumbledore se tourna vers lui. 

« Elle vous a appelé une fois cette nuit. Je ne sais pas si elle est réveillée maintenant, mais en tout cas, pas de brusqueries. Vous connaissez Poppy. » Et un soupçon de l'ancienne étincelle revint dans ses yeux, pendant qu'il poussa la porte, qui s'ouvrit avec un lourd craquement. 

Mme. Pomfrey leur lança un regard désapprobateur, et se précipita de leur côté. 

« Non, non, non ! Elle doit dormir maintenant. Il ne faut absolument pas la déranger ! » Dumbledore la calma d'un geste de la main. 

« C'est bon. Si elle ne se réveille pas, nous ne ferons rien pour. » Et il se dirigea vers un des lits, avec Harry juste derrière lui. Lorsqu'il s'arrêtât devant un rideau tiré, Harry le prit comme une indication pour lui passer devant, et tira doucement le rideau. 

En effet Ginny était étendue sur le lit, toujours endormie. Un léger sourire résidait sur ses lèvres, et son oreiller était trempé des larmes qu'elle avait versé dans son sommeil. Harry la regardait, se sentant tout d'un coup très stupide, se demandant s'il souhaitait la voir se réveiller ou pas. A ce moment elle se retourna dans son lit, et son sourire s'élargit un peu, un nom s'échappât de ses lèvres, et elle semblait paisible. 

"Tom …" Harry sentit ses mains se crisper, et ses dents se serrer. Il se détournât du lit, et regarda Prof. Dumbledore. 

"Je crois que je ferai mieux d'aller en cours maintenant. Elle n'est pas réveillée et je ne pense pas pouvoir être d'une quelconque utilité." Sa voix était froide, mais un peu tremblante. Dumbledore le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait franchi la porte de l'infirmerie. Il secoua la tête. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry remonta au dortoir en quatrième vitesse pour prendre ses affaires avant d'aller au cours de Flitwick. Cherchant son livre désespérément, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Ginny et à Riddle. Et après trois années, celui-ci n'avait pas encore perdu toute son emprise sur sa victime. Ou était-ce une nouvelle machination de Voldemort ? Et il ne fallait pas oublier ce nouvel élève, muet, autour duquel tout ce mystère semblait tourner … Ayant finalement mit la main sur son livre, "Sorts et Sortilèges avancés pour jeunes sorciers", il jeta son sac par-dessus l'épaule et courut aussi vite qu'il put vers la classe, ayant conscience d'être déjà en retard de dix minutes. Enfin bon. Flitwick n'était pas la mort. Snape aurait été une toute autre histoire … 

Essoufflé, il poussa enfin de la main la porte de la classe de Charmes, et faillit de bien peu trébucher sur le dallage de la salle. La classe dans laquelle il entra n'était pas ordonnée et silencieuse comme elle l'était toujours, mais pleine d'élèves chahuteurs et en effusion. Ayant repéré Ron et Hermione qui lui faisaient des signes de la main, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise vide qu'ils lui avaient gardé. Hermione avait l'air surexcitée, Ron était certes heureux, mais il avait l'air plus inquiet qu'autre chose. 

"Harry ! Ron et moi sommes Préfets ! Prof. McGonnagal vient de nous le dire ! Regarde !" Et elle exhiba fièrement un badge reluisant sur sa robe. 

"Super." Fut la réponse de Harry. "Prof. Flitwick n'est pas là ?" Ron secoua la tête. 

"Non. Je ne m'approcherai plus de Fred et George à partir d'aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce qu'a Ginny ?" Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit. Mais il était décidé à ne pas tout leur dire. De toute façon, il ne pensait pas qu'il comprendraient. 

"Elle était dans un état délirant, cette nuit, paraît-il. Les filles dans son dortoir l'ont amenée à l'infirmerie. Elle a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux." Ron ne semblait pas convaincu. 

"Pourquoi voulait-elle te parler ?" Harry haussa les épaules. 

"Je ne sais pas. Il semblerait qu'elle m'ait appelé dans ses rêves, mais là, je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée." Ron eut l'air encore plus soupçonneux. 

"Ca a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé hier ?" Harry ne répondit pas, et fut heureusement sauvé par l'arrivée du minuscule Professeur, qui posa son sac sur le bureau comme si le poids en avait été trop lourd. 

"Bonjour, bonjour, et bienvenue à votre cinquième année ! Cette année, nous allons commencer, entre autre, l'étude des Sortilèges Psychiques," A ces mots, quelques élèves grognèrent, Ron étant du nombre, tandis que d'autres sautèrent de joie sur leurs chaise. "bien qu'il ne vous sera pas demandé de les maîtriser complètement avant la fin de votre sixième année. Vous devez bien sûr garder en mémoire que vos O.W.L.S. approchent, et nous espérons que vous donnerez votre mieux." Malfoy lança un ricanement audible, mais le Professeur l'ignora. "Veuillez ouvrir vos livres à la page 12, et vous commencerez à lire la leçon, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas." 

Tout en ouvrant son livre, Harry chuchota à Hermione. "C'est quoi, des sortilèges Psychiques ?" Hermione répondit d'un ton agacé. 

"N'as tu donc pas ouvert ton bouquin pendant les vacances ?" Harry sourcilla. Après les avoir achetés avec les Weasleys, il n'y avait absolument plus pensé. "Les Sortilèges Psychiques sont des Sorts basiques que les sorciers peuvent jeter sans l'utilisation de leurs baguette." Il hocha la tête en compréhension. "Et tu n'as qu'à lire ton texte pour le savoir." Harry porta les yeux sur son livre. 

'Le premier magicien à avoir développé et utilisé ses Pouvoirs Psychiques ne fut autre que Merlin le Grand, en l'an 1025. Ces pouvoirs permettent de jeter les Sortilèges Psychiques, qui ne nécessitent pas l'emploi de la baguette magique. Le sorcier a seulement besoin d'axer sa concentration sur un certain point ou un certain sort, et si il réussit, sa pensée se réalisera. Ses pouvoirs se révèlent utiles lorsque le sorcier est privé de sa baguette, ou lorsqu'il veux envoyer des sortilèges à distance, bien que cela est extrêmement difficile et qu'il n'y eut dans toute l'histoire de la Magie que deux personnes qui ont jamais réussit à faire cela. Bien entendu, certains d'entre les sorciers seront plus aptes à leur emploi, mais tous devraient être capables de jeter les sorts les plus basiques, tel un Sortilège d'Enflammement. Ces pouvoirs doivent néanmoins être utilisé avec parcimonie, car plus puissant sera le sort, plus fatiguant il sera pour celui qui le lancera, et nous avons connaissance de deux cas de magiciens étant morts d'un trop grand usage de ceux-ci. Pour cette année, il ne vous sera demandé que de pouvoir jeter un ou deux sorts de votre choix, les plus simples, tels peut-être l'allumage d'une lampe ou le changement de couleur d'un objet. Il existe aussi, hormis les Charmes, de la Transfiguration ou des Défenses pour lesquelles vous aurez besoin de vos pouvoirs psychiques, tel que le Patronus, contre les Dememtors, qui nécessite un souvenir heureux. Vous pouvez maintenant commencer la pratique par le plus simple, c'est-à-dire un quelconque changement de couleur.' 

Harry leva les yeux. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà en train d'essayer de faire changer quelque chose de couleur. Apparemment, Ron et Hermione, à la grande surprise de celle-ci, n'avaient pas encore réussi, bien que la plume de Ron écrivait maintenant rose fluo lorsqu'on la trempait dans de l'encre noire. Les pages du livre de Malfoy flashait des couleurs plus vives les unes que les autres et en changeaient toutes les secondes, à son apparent désarroi. Le parchemin de Neville, sur lequel ce dernier se concentrait de toutes ses forces, était en train de se liquéfier par le bas, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Le reste de la classe n'était encore parvenu à aucun résultat d'aucune sorte. Harry ferma son livre, et chercha des yeux quelque chose sur lequel il pourrait s'exercer, et il avisa une gomme qui traînait dans sa trousse depuis il ne savait combien de temps. Se concentrant sur l'image de celle ci devenant verte, il la fixa des yeux jusqu'à ce que ceux ci commencèrent à picoter, et alors, lentement, la gomme commença à verdir un peu sur le côté, puis brusquement, elle changea entièrement. Souriant, Harry la prit dans se mains et essaya de la faire redevenir blanche. Il y parvint sans trop de difficulté. 

La cloche sonna. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : 'Déjà ?' La voix de Flitwick couvrit le vacarme des élèves rangeant leurs affaires. "Pour la prochaine fois, je voudrais que vous ayez tous maîtrisé le changement de couleur, …" mais la moitié des élèves étant déjà parti, il ne continua pas. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Le vieux sorcier leva les yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que les premiers arrivants pénétrèrent dans la salle. Snape, avec son expression d'aigreur accoutumée, s'assit à un bout de la table sans un mot, tandis qu'après un court salut, Hagrid, qui avait dû se baisser pour éviter le plafond, s'assit en faisant craquer une chaise, souriant d'un air gêné. Un silence quelque peu tendu régnait dans la pièce, mais se pouvait être dû à la présence influençante du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Deux minutes plus tard, entrèrent Charlie et Arthur Weasley. Snape eut ce qui ressemblait un peu à un haut le corps, et sa voix se fit dangereusement sifflante. 

"Qu'est-ce que les deux Weasley viennent faire ici ?" Dumbledore ne perdit pas son calme, et répondit d'une voix neutre, bien que plus dure que la normale. 

"Ils sont là au même titre que vous, Severus." Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser passer Remus Lupin, l'air toujours aussi fatigué, mais bienveillant, suivi d'un gros chien noir, qui ne tarda pas à se transformer en le meurtrier recherché par le Ministère, Sirius Black, mais personne ne sembla vouloir faire un mouvement pour l'arrêter, et il s'assit à une place entre Hagrid et son ami d'enfance. Snape se contenta de détourner les yeux. En dernier, franchit la porte le Professeur McGonnagal. Dumbledore toussota légèrement, et il se leva. 

'Bien. Bonjour, messieurs, mesdames. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer cette séance. Vous avez tous put deviner que ce n'est pas n'importe laquelle réunion de professeurs. Vous vous rappelez certainement, qu'avant la fin de l'année dernière, chacun de vous a été assigné à une tâche, d'importance extrême. Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour en connaître les résultats et aviser sur les prochaines décisions à prendre. Hagrid ?" 

Le personnage massif secoua la tête d'un air gêné. "Désolé. Apparemment Vous-savez-qui était arrivé avant moi. Ils ont été condescendants, parce que j'étais de la même race qu'eux" Sa voix hésita en prononçant ces mots. "Mais il n'empêche qu'ils refusent." Un grand poids semblait s'être ajouté aux fardeaux déjà pesant sur les épaules de Dumbledore. Il se tourna du côté des deux Weasleys. 

"Arthur, je suis désolé …" Celui-ci lui coupa la parole d'un geste de la main. 

"Ce n'est pas grave. On survivra." Le directeur porta son regard plein d'un nouvel espoir sur Charlie, dont le visage ne reflétait aucunement son attente. 

"Non. J'ai seulement pu obtenir d'eux qu'ils restent neutres, mais ils refusent de prendre parti. Enfin, c'est déjà quelque chose de gagné, avoir les Dragons contre nous dans la guerre aurait été un coup fatal." Tous hochèrent la tête, sauf Snape qui s'obstinait à éviter le regard de tout le monde, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lui adressa la parole. 

"Severus ?" Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour signifier qu'il avait entendu, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il parla. 

"Voldemort n'a pas eu besoin d'être très bien informé pour savoir que j'avais trahi. Tout juste put m'échapper." Un horrible rictus qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire cruel chez quelqu'un d'autre déforma son visage, et un éclair de haine passa dans ses yeux. "Ces imbéciles n'avaient pas mis de Charme d'Anti-Transplanation après que je sois arrivé." Le silence s'appesantit lourdement sur toutes les personnes présentes. Dumbledore baissa les yeux, et la voix qui s'éleva n'était plus du tout celle du grand magicien qui était la seule personne au monde dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait peur. 

"Remus ? Sirius ?" Les deux hommes soupirèrent. 

"Arabella a dit qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle peut pour pouvoir venir. Mordingus qu'il viendrai dès qu'il sera appelé. Omir n'a pas voulu entendre parler de nous, son secrétaire nous à par trois fois répété qu'il été beaucoup trop occupé, avant de simplement éteindre sa cheminée lorsque nous essayons de le joindre. Nous n'avons pas pu retrouver trace des autres. Milana est morte dans un Duel." Pendant une minute, personne ne parla. Puis Dumbledore prit la parole de nouveau. 

"Des temps troubles approchent. Ils doivent tous le sentir. Et non seulement les sorciers. Je veux parler de toutes les créatures magiques. Centaures, unicornes, dragons, gobelins, et bien d'autres, que nous autres humains avons oubliés depuis longtemps. Je ne désespère pas, bien que pour l'instant la situation ne semble pas brillante, d'avoir de nouveaux alliés d'ici la fin. Ils viendrons à nous, si nous n'allons pas à eux." Il marqua une pause, et fronça les sourcils. Sa stature et sa voix avaient repris leur assurance et leur grandeur, et tous ceux qui l'entendirent se sentirent du respect pour lui. "Bien sûr, la même chose doit marcher pour le camp adverse aussi. Les magies anciennes se réveilleront, d'un côté comme de l'autre, et il faudra vous attendre à tout, entendez moi, à tout. Mais il est des choses, qui sont hors de notre pouvoir, et il faudra que par une chance miraculeuse, elles adviennent d'elle-même. J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous, mes amis, quand vous serez appelés ?" Tous acquiescèrent, et prenant cela pour un signe, ils se levèrent un à un et quittèrent la salle. Sirius se retransforma et ce fut un chien qui sortit sur les talons de Remus. A la fin, la seule qui resta fut McGonnagal. Dumbledore ne sembla s'apercevoir de sa présence que quelques minutes plus tard, et le visage qu'il leva sur elle était celui d'un vieillard usé par l'âge, fatigué par la longue route qu'il a parcouru, et non plus celui de l'homme imposant et puissant qu'il été quelques instants auparavant. 

"Oui, Minerva ? Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ?" La professeur de Transfiguration eut l'air un peu gênée, comme si elle ne savait pas très bien comment formuler sa phrase. 

« Je me disait que … pour renforcer nos chances … nous pourrions peut-être reformer … l'Ordre ? » Dumbledore soupira. 

"L'Ordre, a été détruit il y a bien longtemps, Minerva, ses Héritiers anéantis, ses chevaliers décimés. Rassembler le peu de survivants qui reste, serait une tache qui frôlerait les limites de l'impossible.» 

Elle baissa les yeux, réalisant la véracité de ses dires. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry, suivi de Ron et Hermione, qui étaient très absorbés dans une autre dispute, descendait le couloir menant à la Grande Salle. Tournant un coin, il aperçut les deux jumeaux Weasleys qui courraient dans leur direction, apparemment essoufflés. Une fois arrivés à leur hauteur, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, puis George parla. 

« Harry, on est désolé, mais on n'a pas pu utiliser ton argent pour notre magasin. » Harry les regardait d'un air hébété, et les deux garçons se mirent à parler en même temps, se couvrant l'un l'autre. De ce qu'il put y comprendre, leur père avait été renvoyé du Ministère parce qu'il avait soutenu la théorie du retour de Vous-Savez-qui, et ils n'avaient pas pu conserver l'argent pour eux-mêmes. Il se rappela soudain le comportement de Fudge à la fin de l'année dernière, et ressentit pour le Ministre un nouvel élan d'aversion et de dégoût. Comment avait-il put être si aveugle ? Mais tout ce qu'il put arriver à dire, et en bégayant, encore, fut. 

« Mais c'est dégoûtant ! » Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête. Fred reprit. 

« De meilleures nouvelles. Nous avons été promus Capitaines de l'équipe ! Tous les deux ! » Tous les trois sourirent. 

« Génial ! Vous allez devoir trouver des tonnes de joueurs cette année … » George haussa les épaules. 

« Ce n'est pas comme ci il n'y avait aucun nouveau candidat … N'est-ce-pas Ron ? » Ron leva la tête de sa dispute avec Hermione. 

« Quoi ? » Fred fit un signe de la main, du genre « Laisse tomber ». 

« Sois prêt, Harry, l'entraînement commencera dans une semaine … premier match, contre Serdaigle ! » Et ils partirent au pas de course vers la tour de Gryffondor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

« Alors, Ginny, ça va ? » Demanda Harry d'un air inquiet. Celle-ci venait en effet de s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. Son teint été cendré et un air vague hantait son regard. Elle se versa un verre de jus de potiron d'une main tremblante, avant de répondre indirectement à la question. 

« J'ai parlé à Dumbledore. Il a dit, 'innocent jusqu'à prouvé coupable', il pense qu'il n'est pas dangereux et qu'il n'a rien à voir avec Vous-savez-qui. » Harry jeta un regard vers la table des Serpentards, qu'il avait consciencieusement évité jusque là. Il leva son verre d'un geste hésitant, mais le renversa par inadvertance sur la nappe devant Neville, qui voulut se lever pour éviter le liquide, mais trébucha sur sa robe, et tomba, entraînant Harry et Ginny dans sa chute. Cette dernière voulut se rattraper sur la nappe et le résultat fut que la moitié des plats et des assiettes se retrouvèrent par terre. Toute la table était debout maintenant, et observait les trois adolescents écroulés par terre. Hermione respira profondément deux ou trois fois. 

«Vous trois,» Et elle pointa sur eux un doigt accusateur. «êtes devenus des Dangers publics.»   



	5. Les Pendentifs

Harry Potter et l'Enfant Sans Nom

Harry Potter et l'Enfant Sans Nom

par Le Chat Noir

Chapitre cinq : Les Pendentifs

"C'EST ABSOLUMENT INADMISSIBLE ! JE N'AI ENCORE JAMAIS VU CA ! ON CROIRAIT RËVER !" Le Professeur McGonnagal fit irruption telle une tornade dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le visage rougi de colère, et, signe d'agitation suprême, (^_^) quelques mèches de cheveux dépassant de son chignon. Le vieux directeur leva la tête de ses papiers, et elle jeta sous son nez un morceau de parchemin à moitié froissé qui portait une page d'une écriture à l'encre verte foncée, d'une main régulière, mais tremblante en de certains endroits. 

"C'est ce nouvel élève de Serpentard, cet _Enfant Sans Nom qui au lieu de prendre des notes pendant le cours, s'amusait à écrire ça ! D'un sujet que les autres personnes osent à peine aborder ! Il faut un culot ! Vous-Savez-Qui !" Dumbledore répondit d'un ton calme, fronçant les sourcils pendant la lecture du parchemin. _

"Il faut dire Voldemort, Minerva. Cette appellation stupide ne sert qu'à augmenter la peur qui hante déjà notre communauté." McGonnagal se raidit. 

"Voldemort, bien sûr." Elle avait prononcé le mot du bout des lèvres, comme s'il lui brûlait la langue. Une minute de silence s'écoulât, pendant laquelle les rides sur le front du vieux sorciers se creusèrent encore plus, et McGonnagal se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, attendant le verdict. Soudain, sans bruit, la porte s'ouvrit sur un nouvel arrivant. C'était le professeur Snape. Il regardât McGonnagal d'un air froid, comme il le faisait toujours, et les deux Professeurs se saluèrent d'un bref signe de tête, avant qu'il ne fasse son chemin sans un mot vers le bureau de Dumbledore, s'asseyant sur un fauteuil qu'il tirât vers lui, et posât devant le visage soucieux du Directeur une feuille de papier, que McGonnagal eût le temps d'identifier comme semblable à celle qu'elle avait elle-même apportée, avec la même encre et écriture. Dumbledore la prit, et passât la feuille de McGonnagal à l'autre professeur, qui se mit à la lire toujours sans parler. 

La pièce fût replongée dans le silence pendant un certain temps, et quand les deux hommes eurent fini de lire, et Dumbledore se passât une main sur les yeux. 

"Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ? Fantaisies d'enfant ou réalité ?" demanda-t-il à voix si basse qu'on aurait dit qu'il craignait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose ne les entendit. Snape soupira profondèment, et se pencha en avant.

"Je suis persuadé que c'est vrai. La Marque Des Ténèbres. Personne n'est censé savoir. Sauf Fudge, maintenant, mais cet imbécile a probablement eût si peur qu'il n'osera en souffler mot. Tout correspond. Un enfant de onze ans n'aurait jamais pût savoir tout ça." répondit-il sur le même ton.

La conversation continuât si faiblement que McGonnagal ne pouvait presque pas les entendre. Elle était souvent ponctuée de soupirs de la part de Dumbledore, et de gestes de la main de Snape. Mais en les voyant comme ça tous les deux, elle eût soudain conscience de combien Dumbledore avait l'air fatigué, combien il semblait avoir vieilli en deux mois, lui qui en cinquante ans n'avait pas pris une ride de plus. Et voyant Snape devant lui, les yeux brûlants et haineux contre l'autre parti, elle comprit brutalement, pourquoi Dumbledore avait mis sa confiance en cet homme, que pendant quinze ans elle avait considéré comme indigne de la recevoir. Ils semblaient avoir complètement oublié sa présence, et elle se garda bien de la leur rappeler.

_« James ! » Harry regarda autour de lui, étonné. Une jeune fille d' à-peu-près 14 ans et qui ressemblait un peu à Ginny Courait vers lui à toute allure, et pourtant elle n'avait pas l'air de se rapprocher du tout. Un sourire heureux éclairait son visage, qui était rouge sous l'effet de la course, et elle l'appelait du nom de son père. L'écho de ses pas ressortait dans le silence absolu qui régnait dans le couloir … mais, un instant, se dit Harry, il n'y avait pas de couloir. Leurs pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, et il n'apercevait ni mur ni plafond, pourtant l'écho était bien là, présent, envahissant, obsédant. Une obscurité qui semblait claire les envirronait, mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Et Harry se rendit compte avec horreur et émerveillement qu'il savait qui elle était, qu'il l'avait su depuis toujours, dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur son visage rieur …_

_ _

_« Maman ? » Lily, car c'était elle, était alors soudainement arrivée devant ui, il n'aurait pu dire comment, et riait ouvertement. _

_ _

_« Ne fais pas l'imbécile, James, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. » Et maintenent elle ne riait plus, et plongea ses yeux couleur d'émeraudes dans ceux d'Harry, lui interdisant tout mouvement, ou réaction coordonnée. Il se sentit instantanément perdu et se demanda w\si ses propres yeux avaient cette même teinte que pour un instant il avait cru inégalable au monde. Il voulait tendre les bras, lui dire combien il aurait voulu qu'il en soit autrement, combien souvent il pensait à elle, il aurait voulu lui dire qui il était, ce qu'il savait, et de se méfier, de se méfier … des millions de pensées lui traversaient la tête en même temps, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire, immobile et muet par le pouvoir envoûtant de ces yeux. Il était litéralement tétanisé, abattu, enivré, on venait de lui administrer un coup de poing dans le ventre, quelqu'un avait joué au basket avec sa tête, et il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir dans l'instant qui suivait. Devant son air probablement idiot, Lily fit une petite moue, puis passât les deux mains derrière son propre cou, soulevant une masse de cheveux roux, et détachât ce qui avait l'air d'être une chaine, puis la passât au cou d'Harry. _

_« Tu peux garder ça, s'il-te-plait ? C'est très important. Je ne peux rien te dire maintenant, mais tu le saura en temps voulu. Il faut absolument que tu le garde, tu me comprends ? Surtout ne le perds pas ! Si certaines personnes mettaient la main dessus … » Sa voix semblait douce, lointaine et flutée, et Harry eût du mal à reconnaître celle qui criait et plaidait pour la vie de son fils. Et un regard de ses yeux persuadât Harry qu'elle aussi, elle avait pour une seconde entrevu, ou avait cru entrevoir, sa véritable identité. Mais cet air grave ne durât que le temps d'un éclair, et ce fût un petit bisou coquet qu'elle déposât sur sa joue, et son rire des milles cloches et sources s'élevât bientôt dans l'infinité._

_ _

_« Bon, je vais être en retard pour la Transfiguration, on se verra à dîner ! Et souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit ! » Et elle partit en courant, ses longs cheveux roux flottant derrière elle comme une cape, ses pas légers toujours résonnant dans le couloir invisible. Harry la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparut de sa vue, comme enveloppée de brume et avalée par les ténèbres. _

_ _

_Au moment où elle s'évaporât dans la nuit, un rire perçât le silence. Ce n'était pas un rire d'adolescent, un des rires joyeux et innocents qui peuplaient la vie d'Harry, mais pourtaant il ne lui était pas inconnu. C'était un rire creux, cruel, un rire qui n'a plus rien à perdre, qui a tout vu, un rire qui savait. Le rire de quelqu'un qui vient de dé couvrir la chose qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie. Un rire froid, haut perché, qu'il avait souvent entendu, mais cette fois, plus triomphant que jamais … _

___________________________________________________________________________

Harry Potter s'assit en sursaut sur son lit, dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années Gryffindor de Poudlard, projeté dans le monde réel. Des perles de sueur froide lui coulaient à grosses gouttes sur le front.Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Haletant, et essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que tout était calme autour de lui, et de se débarrasser de l'horrible écho du rire inhumain dans sa tête, mais il fut bientôt clair qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Il se rappelât la jeune femme dans le miroir d'Erised, la voix fière et obstinée s'abaissant à supplier pour la vie d'un autre, la voix du sacrifice, et de nouveau apparût l'image de la jeune fille qui courait dans le couloir.

Il sentit alors quelque chose de tiède lui peser sur la poitrine. Il y portât la main, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur ce qui lui semblât être une pierre, mais qui pourtant n'était pas froid et donnait il ne savait quelle impression de n'être pas mort. Il cherchât dans le noir sa baguette, mais il n'en eût pas beoin, car quand il ouvrit la main, ce qui reposait sur sa paume n'avait esoin de nulle autre source d'éclairement extérieure pour être vu. C'était solide, et pas plus grand qu'une cerise au toucher, mais il en émanait une lumière diffuse, tendre et pure, une lumière blanche qui avait quelque chose de triste et de désespéré. On ne pouvait pas vraiment voir la pierre, tant elle était éclatante, mais il savait qu'elle était là, au cœur de la lumière, et il était captivé par ce reflet de la Lune, par cet éclat de Soleil, par ce fragment de lumière captif dans un crystal.

___________________________________________________________________________

Les yeux du vieux sorcier s'agrandirent d'émerveillement devant le miracle de la pierre, et il remontât ses lunettes sur son nez, en se murmurant des choses à lui même. Harry, assis devant lui, avait toutes les peines du monde pour se retenir de gigoter sur sa chaise en attendant son verdict. Enfin le visage du directeur s'éclairât d'un sourire, et il déclarât d'une voix basse :

« Le Pendentif Blanc … perdu pendant un siècle, retouvé un jour, puis disparût de nouveau … » Harry répétât sans comprendre.

« Le pendentif blanc … ? » Dumbledore semblât se réveiller d'une longue rêverie et s'apercevoir enfin de sa présence. Il lui tendit la pierre. Harry la reçut et serrât la forme lumineuse et réconfortante avec ses doigts. Le visage du Professeur semblât s'attrister un instant, et son regard se perdit dans le vague.

« Il semble tellement plus brilliant que la dernière fois … » Et soudain il devint plus vieux de cent ans, ses rides se creusèrent et ses yeux se ternirent. Mal à l'aise, Harry regardàt ses chaussures. 

« Harry » il sursautât « tu as été choisi pour le porter, toi entre mille. Sache qu'ainse t'a été donné une tâche plus importante qu'aucune autre, un devoir pour lequel tu devras donner ta vie s'il le faut, une mission, qui si elle échoue, ce ne sera plus ton existence, celle de tes amis qui comptera, mais la survie même de la Magie. » Le vieux sage était mantenant debout et faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, tandis qu'Harry le suivait des yeux, assez étourdi par la lourdeur d'une responsabilité qu'il commençait seulement à entrevoir, et par la solemnité du discours de Dumbledore. Celui-ci soupira, puis in spirât de nouveau avant de commencer à parler

« Il y a longtemps, très longtemps, avant la création de Poudlard, aux âges sombres où Merlin était jeune et au faîte de son pouvoir, pendant la grande guerre contre Morgan Le Fay, celle-ci était tellement puissante que bientôt elle mit en danger non seulement la vie des habitants Muggles du pays, mais la Magie blanche elle même. Les sorciers blancs les plus puissants de leur époaque se réunirent alors, et créérent ce pendentif que tu as dans la main. Il referme tous les Pouvoirs de la Magie Blanche, et tant qu'il survivra, elle survivra aussi. Il fut placé sous la garde de Merlin lui même. Quand elle l'apprit, Morgan le Fay fut dans une telle furie et rage qu'elle mit tout son pouvoir dans la création d'un pendentif noir, qui contiendrait tout les pouvoirs des Ténèbres. Voldemort est actuellement en possession du Pendentif Noir» Il fit une pause. « Maintenant, il y a deux façons de détruire les Pendentifs de la Magie. La première, il faut que le Pemdemtif blanc tombe dans les mains d'une personne qui soit du Mal pur, ou que le Pendentif Noir tombe dans les mains d'une personne qui soit du Bien pur. C'est pourquoi Voldemort donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour pouvoir mettre la main sur cette pierre. » Son visage s'assombrit encore plus. « Mais il y a une deuxième façon, et ça, Voldemort ne le sait pas. Il faut que les deux Pendentifs arrivent dans la possession d'une même personne, dans lequel cas leurs pouvoirs conraires se détruiraient l'un l'autre, et la Magie disparaîtra entièrement de ce monde. » Ce fut le silence absolue pendant une minute agonisante tandis qu'Harry essayait de digérer la masse d'information qu'on venait de lui jeter à la figure. 

« C'est ce qui arrivera si Voldemort arrive à s'emparer du Pendentif Blanc. Destruction complète du Mone magique. »

Lentement, Harry ouvrit ses doigts, un par un. Puis il regardât cette lumière, pure et légèrement bleutée, et ne put croire que sur ce genre de beauté calme et constante reposait l'avenir entier de la Magie.

« Tu n'as jamais vu quelque chose briller ainsi, n'est-ce-pas ? » Harry leva les yeux. Dumbledore portait un sourire amère, ironique, quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. 

« Il est dit que le Pendentif noir est formé de tous les cris de rage et de haine des Seigneurs des Ténèbres avant d'être vaincu. Le Pendentif Blanc , serait formé des éclats des dernières larmes des innocents avant de mourir injustement. Et bientôt, cette pierre sera plus brilliante qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. »

Il arrêtât ses pas devant un mur et le comtemplât quelques instants. Sa voix brisée s'élevât une dernière fois. 

« N'oublie jamais. » Et Harry sût que l'entrevue était terminée.

___________________________________________________________________________

Il se tint debout devant la statue qui venait de se refermer sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Il tripotait la Pierre qui était de nouveau attachée à son cou. Des pensées confuses et floues se pressaient dans sa tête, se cognaient les unes contre les autres. La seule qui lui était claire était qu'un nouveau poids venait d'être ajouté à son fardeau … 


	6. Ne faites pas attention, c'est la meme c...

Harry Potter et l'Enfant Sans Nom

Harry Potter et l'Enfant Sans Nom

par Le Chat Noir

Chapitre cinq : Les Pendentifs

"C'EST ABSOLUMENT INADMISSIBLE ! JE N'AI ENCORE JAMAIS VU CA ! ON CROIRAIT RËVER !" Le Professeur McGonnagal fit irruption telle une tornade dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le visage rougi de colère, et, signe d'agitation suprême, (^_^) quelques mèches de cheveux dépassant de son chignon. Le vieux directeur leva la tête de ses papiers, et elle jeta sous son nez un morceau de parchemin à moitié froissé qui portait une page d'une écriture à l'encre verte foncée, d'une main régulière, mais tremblante en de certains endroits. 

"C'est ce nouvel élève de Serpentard, cet _Enfant Sans Nom qui au lieu de prendre des notes pendant le cours, s'amusait à écrire ça ! D'un sujet que les autres personnes osent à peine aborder ! Il faut un culot ! Vous-Savez-Qui !" Dumbledore répondit d'un ton calme, fronçant les sourcils pendant la lecture du parchemin. _

"Il faut dire Voldemort, Minerva. Cette appellation stupide ne sert qu'à augmenter la peur qui hante déjà notre communauté." McGonnagal se raidit. 

"Voldemort, bien sûr." Elle avait prononcé le mot du bout des lèvres, comme s'il lui brûlait la langue. Une minute de silence s'écoulât, pendant laquelle les rides sur le front du vieux sorciers se creusèrent encore plus, et McGonnagal se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, attendant le verdict. Soudain, sans bruit, la porte s'ouvrit sur un nouvel arrivant. C'était le professeur Snape. Il regardât McGonnagal d'un air froid, comme il le faisait toujours, et les deux Professeurs se saluèrent d'un bref signe de tête, avant qu'il ne fasse son chemin sans un mot vers le bureau de Dumbledore, s'asseyant sur un fauteuil qu'il tirât vers lui, et posât devant le visage soucieux du Directeur une feuille de papier, que McGonnagal eût le temps d'identifier comme semblable à celle qu'elle avait elle-même apportée, avec la même encre et écriture. Dumbledore la prit, et passât la feuille de McGonnagal à l'autre professeur, qui se mit à la lire toujours sans parler. 

La pièce fût replongée dans le silence pendant un certain temps, et quand les deux hommes eurent fini de lire, et Dumbledore se passât une main sur les yeux. 

"Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ? Fantaisies d'enfant ou réalité ?" demanda-t-il à voix si basse qu'on aurait dit qu'il craignait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose ne les entendit. Snape soupira profondèment, et se pencha en avant.

"Je suis persuadé que c'est vrai. La Marque Des Ténèbres. Personne n'est censé savoir. Sauf Fudge, maintenant, mais cet imbécile a probablement eût si peur qu'il n'osera en souffler mot. Tout correspond. Un enfant de onze ans n'aurait jamais pût savoir tout ça." répondit-il sur le même ton.

La conversation continuât si faiblement que McGonnagal ne pouvait presque pas les entendre. Elle était souvent ponctuée de soupirs de la part de Dumbledore, et de gestes de la main de Snape. Mais en les voyant comme ça tous les deux, elle eût soudain conscience de combien Dumbledore avait l'air fatigué, combien il semblait avoir vieilli en deux mois, lui qui en cinquante ans n'avait pas pris une ride de plus. Et voyant Snape devant lui, les yeux brûlants et haineux contre l'autre parti, elle comprit brutalement, pourquoi Dumbledore avait mis sa confiance en cet homme, que pendant quinze ans elle avait considéré comme indigne de la recevoir. Ils semblaient avoir complètement oublié sa présence, et elle se garda bien de la leur rappeler.

_« James ! » Harry regarda autour de lui, étonné. Une jeune fille d' à-peu-près 14 ans et qui ressemblait un peu à Ginny Courait vers lui à toute allure, et pourtant elle n'avait pas l'air de se rapprocher du tout. Un sourire heureux éclairait son visage, qui était rouge sous l'effet de la course, et elle l'appelait du nom de son père. L'écho de ses pas ressortait dans le silence absolu qui régnait dans le couloir … mais, un instant, se dit Harry, il n'y avait pas de couloir. Leurs pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, et il n'apercevait ni mur ni plafond, pourtant l'écho était bien là, présent, envahissant, obsédant. Une obscurité qui semblait claire les envirronait, mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Et Harry se rendit compte avec horreur et émerveillement qu'il savait qui elle était, qu'il l'avait su depuis toujours, dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur son visage rieur …_

_ _

_« Maman ? » Lily, car c'était elle, était alors soudainement arrivée devant ui, il n'aurait pu dire comment, et riait ouvertement. _

_ _

_« Ne fais pas l'imbécile, James, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. » Et maintenent elle ne riait plus, et plongea ses yeux couleur d'émeraudes dans ceux d'Harry, lui interdisant tout mouvement, ou réaction coordonnée. Il se sentit instantanément perdu et se demanda w\si ses propres yeux avaient cette même teinte que pour un instant il avait cru inégalable au monde. Il voulait tendre les bras, lui dire combien il aurait voulu qu'il en soit autrement, combien souvent il pensait à elle, il aurait voulu lui dire qui il était, ce qu'il savait, et de se méfier, de se méfier … des millions de pensées lui traversaient la tête en même temps, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire, immobile et muet par le pouvoir envoûtant de ces yeux. Il était litéralement tétanisé, abattu, enivré, on venait de lui administrer un coup de poing dans le ventre, quelqu'un avait joué au basket avec sa tête, et il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir dans l'instant qui suivait. Devant son air probablement idiot, Lily fit une petite moue, puis passât les deux mains derrière son propre cou, soulevant une masse de cheveux roux, et détachât ce qui avait l'air d'être une chaine, puis la passât au cou d'Harry. _

_« Tu peux garder ça, s'il-te-plait ? C'est très important. Je ne peux rien te dire maintenant, mais tu le saura en temps voulu. Il faut absolument que tu le garde, tu me comprends ? Surtout ne le perds pas ! Si certaines personnes mettaient la main dessus … » Sa voix semblait douce, lointaine et flutée, et Harry eût du mal à reconnaître celle qui criait et plaidait pour la vie de son fils. Et un regard de ses yeux persuadât Harry qu'elle aussi, elle avait pour une seconde entrevu, ou avait cru entrevoir, sa véritable identité. Mais cet air grave ne durât que le temps d'un éclair, et ce fût un petit bisou coquet qu'elle déposât sur sa joue, et son rire des milles cloches et sources s'élevât bientôt dans l'infinité._

_ _

_« Bon, je vais être en retard pour la Transfiguration, on se verra à dîner ! Et souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit ! » Et elle partit en courant, ses longs cheveux roux flottant derrière elle comme une cape, ses pas légers toujours résonnant dans le couloir invisible. Harry la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparut de sa vue, comme enveloppée de brume et avalée par les ténèbres. _

_ _

_Au moment où elle s'évaporât dans la nuit, un rire perçât le silence. Ce n'était pas un rire d'adolescent, un des rires joyeux et innocents qui peuplaient la vie d'Harry, mais pourtaant il ne lui était pas inconnu. C'était un rire creux, cruel, un rire qui n'a plus rien à perdre, qui a tout vu, un rire qui savait. Le rire de quelqu'un qui vient de dé couvrir la chose qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie. Un rire froid, haut perché, qu'il avait souvent entendu, mais cette fois, plus triomphant que jamais … _

___________________________________________________________________________

Harry Potter s'assit en sursaut sur son lit, dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années Gryffindor de Poudlard, projeté dans le monde réel. Des perles de sueur froide lui coulaient à grosses gouttes sur le front.Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Haletant, et essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que tout était calme autour de lui, et de se débarrasser de l'horrible écho du rire inhumain dans sa tête, mais il fut bientôt clair qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Il se rappelât la jeune femme dans le miroir d'Erised, la voix fière et obstinée s'abaissant à supplier pour la vie d'un autre, la voix du sacrifice, et de nouveau apparût l'image de la jeune fille qui courait dans le couloir.

Il sentit alors quelque chose de tiède lui peser sur la poitrine. Il y portât la main, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur ce qui lui semblât être une pierre, mais qui pourtant n'était pas froid et donnait il ne savait quelle impression de n'être pas mort. Il cherchât dans le noir sa baguette, mais il n'en eût pas beoin, car quand il ouvrit la main, ce qui reposait sur sa paume n'avait esoin de nulle autre source d'éclairement extérieure pour être vu. C'était solide, et pas plus grand qu'une cerise au toucher, mais il en émanait une lumière diffuse, tendre et pure, une lumière blanche qui avait quelque chose de triste et de désespéré. On ne pouvait pas vraiment voir la pierre, tant elle était éclatante, mais il savait qu'elle était là, au cœur de la lumière, et il était captivé par ce reflet de la Lune, par cet éclat de Soleil, par ce fragment de lumière captif dans un crystal.

___________________________________________________________________________

Les yeux du vieux sorcier s'agrandirent d'émerveillement devant le miracle de la pierre, et il remontât ses lunettes sur son nez, en se murmurant des choses à lui même. Harry, assis devant lui, avait toutes les peines du monde pour se retenir de gigoter sur sa chaise en attendant son verdict. Enfin le visage du directeur s'éclairât d'un sourire, et il déclarât d'une voix basse :

« Le Pendentif Blanc … perdu pendant un siècle, retouvé un jour, puis disparût de nouveau … » Harry répétât sans comprendre.

« Le pendentif blanc … ? » Dumbledore semblât se réveiller d'une longue rêverie et s'apercevoir enfin de sa présence. Il lui tendit la pierre. Harry la reçut et serrât la forme lumineuse et réconfortante avec ses doigts. Le visage du Professeur semblât s'attrister un instant, et son regard se perdit dans le vague.

« Il semble tellement plus brilliant que la dernière fois … » Et soudain il devint plus vieux de cent ans, ses rides se creusèrent et ses yeux se ternirent. Mal à l'aise, Harry regardàt ses chaussures. 

« Harry » il sursautât « tu as été choisi pour le porter, toi entre mille. Sache qu'ainse t'a été donné une tâche plus importante qu'aucune autre, un devoir pour lequel tu devras donner ta vie s'il le faut, une mission, qui si elle échoue, ce ne sera plus ton existence, celle de tes amis qui comptera, mais la survie même de la Magie. » Le vieux sage était mantenant debout et faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, tandis qu'Harry le suivait des yeux, assez étourdi par la lourdeur d'une responsabilité qu'il commençait seulement à entrevoir, et par la solemnité du discours de Dumbledore. Celui-ci soupira, puis in spirât de nouveau avant de commencer à parler

« Il y a longtemps, très longtemps, avant la création de Poudlard, aux âges sombres où Merlin était jeune et au faîte de son pouvoir, pendant la grande guerre contre Morgan Le Fay, celle-ci était tellement puissante que bientôt elle mit en danger non seulement la vie des habitants Muggles du pays, mais la Magie blanche elle même. Les sorciers blancs les plus puissants de leur époaque se réunirent alors, et créérent ce pendentif que tu as dans la main. Il referme tous les Pouvoirs de la Magie Blanche, et tant qu'il survivra, elle survivra aussi. Il fut placé sous la garde de Merlin lui même. Quand elle l'apprit, Morgan le Fay fut dans une telle furie et rage qu'elle mit tout son pouvoir dans la création d'un pendentif noir, qui contiendrait tout les pouvoirs des Ténèbres. Voldemort est actuellement en possession du Pendentif Noir» Il fit une pause. « Maintenant, il y a deux façons de détruire les Pendentifs de la Magie. La première, il faut que le Pemdemtif blanc tombe dans les mains d'une personne qui soit du Mal pur, ou que le Pendentif Noir tombe dans les mains d'une personne qui soit du Bien pur. C'est pourquoi Voldemort donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour pouvoir mettre la main sur cette pierre. » Son visage s'assombrit encore plus. « Mais il y a une deuxième façon, et ça, Voldemort ne le sait pas. Il faut que les deux Pendentifs arrivent dans la possession d'une même personne, dans lequel cas leurs pouvoirs conraires se détruiraient l'un l'autre, et la Magie disparaîtra entièrement de ce monde. » Ce fut le silence absolue pendant une minute agonisante tandis qu'Harry essayait de digérer la masse d'information qu'on venait de lui jeter à la figure. 

« C'est ce qui arrivera si Voldemort arrive à s'emparer du Pendentif Blanc. Destruction complète du Mone magique. »

Lentement, Harry ouvrit ses doigts, un par un. Puis il regardât cette lumière, pure et légèrement bleutée, et ne put croire que sur ce genre de beauté calme et constante reposait l'avenir entier de la Magie.

« Tu n'as jamais vu quelque chose briller ainsi, n'est-ce-pas ? » Harry leva les yeux. Dumbledore portait un sourire amère, ironique, quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. 

« Il est dit que le Pendentif noir est formé de tous les cris de rage et de haine des Seigneurs des Ténèbres avant d'être vaincu. Le Pendentif Blanc , serait formé des éclats des dernières larmes des innocents avant de mourir injustement. Et bientôt, cette pierre sera plus brilliante qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. »

Il arrêtât ses pas devant un mur et le comtemplât quelques instants. Sa voix brisée s'élevât une dernière fois. 

« N'oublie jamais. » Et Harry sût que l'entrevue était terminée.

___________________________________________________________________________

Il se tint debout devant la statue qui venait de se refermer sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Il tripotait la Pierre qui était de nouveau attachée à son cou. Des pensées confuses et floues se pressaient dans sa tête, se cognaient les unes contre les autres. La seule qui lui était claire était qu'un nouveau poids venait d'être ajouté à son fardeau … 


End file.
